


Moon

by bisexualreina



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dana Scully, Car Accident, F/F, Teenage Emily, bisexual mothers, stella and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Dana and Emily get into a car accident (nobody dies) and Stella has to come pick them up from the hospital
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshleighSixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleighSixx/gifts).



> Trigger Warning: Car accident and mention of injuries

Stella felt as if her world was spinning, her stomach a pit of nerves as she burst through the doors of the emergency room. The bustling noises of wailing children, moaning elders, and nervous parents filled her ears, overstimulating her to the point of bursting into tears if somebody did not help her fast.

It was the call that every parent, spouse, or human dreaded, _an accident_.

Stella had been pulling an overnight shift at work, her Friday evening dull as she worked to try and solve a riveting case when her cellphone rang violently. 

_“This is George Washington Hospital calling Mrs. Stella Gibson-Scully as a next of kin for Doctor Dana Scully-Gibson and Emily Scully-Gibson. There has been an accident.”_

Rarely did time feel like it stood still for Stella, but those five words were enough to get her from her office down to the city hospital, blaring through every obstacle presented to her.

With a flash of her badge and status she was bustling past the front desk and between the two doors, her heels clicking with an intensifying speed as she jogged down the fluorescent hallway. She was wandering, unsure of where her family was being kept, but knew better than to sit and wait, knowing her mind would get the best of her.

“Excuse me!” She shouted towards a nurse who pushed a cart down the hall at an even speed, telling the blonde that she had the time to help her. “My daughter and wife, they were brought in, Emily and Dana Scully-Gibson.” Stella bellowed, the nurse pausing at the tone that Stella rambled at her with.

“Emily is in room 206, so just two curtains down from here…” the nurse paused while flipping through the chart, pursing her lips as she searched once more, “Dana was just taken up to surgery, I’ll send the doctor in to debrief you once she’s able.” She smiled, but Stella was already jogging off, finding the small emergency bay that her daughter was in.

Hearing a commotion she threw the curtain back and bustled inside, her throat clenching at the sight in front of her. Her fifteen year old daughter was splayed on the table as two nurses covered her contorted knee with their hands, the teenager sobbing as they calmly explained to her what was going to happen. 

Dislocated knee - injury number one.

Another nurse carefully held some gauze up against her forehead, right above her eyebrow, telling the detective that she had suffered a gnarly wound. 

“Mom- oh my god!” Stella heard her gasp, the nurses now glancing up at the stunned woman, one of them moving to whisper to have Stella removed, but with a swift flash of her determined eyes and another of her badge, they knew that she’d be staying.

“Mom you can stay, but we have to pop her knee back in.” The nurse bargained, both of them aware of what that meant, the blonde calmly moving beside the bed, one hand gripping her daughter’s sticky hand, the other landing on her trembling shoulder, nodding at the other nurses who were assuming the same position.

“Emily, love, it’ll only hurt for a second more.” Stella whispered, her grip tightening as she watched the nurse popped the joint back in with a force that she wasn’t expecting in the slightest, paired with a popping noise and shriek that nearly made her knees weak.

“Good job, love.” She managed as they bandaged her knee up, pairing it with a brace, all while another nurse informed the both of them that the doctor would be in to stitch her wound. Stella quietly thanked the young woman after she raised the bed so Emily could sit upright, her eyes watery as she refused to meet her mother’s eye line.

“Emily what happened?” Was all Stella could muster, brushing her daughter’s hair out of her eyes with a thoughtful stroke. She noticed the smudges of her eye makeup, and her discarded dress on the floor, replaced with a blue hospital gown.

“After the game,” she began to shudder, her eyes instantly pooling with tears as she began to recall the past hour, “Ava wanted to get some food, but instead they drove us to a party…” She sobbed, taking a few breaths as Stella instructed, waiting patiently for her daughter to continue.

“They started drinking, but I didn’t!” She shouted, her volume causing the mother to nod fervently, believing her daughter who was adamant about that one fact. 

“I believe you.”

“I didn’t want to get in the car with them so I called Mom because I knew you were working…” She cried, her chest now heaving as she began to work herself up once more, unable to tame her tears.

“She was so mad at me- I tried to tell her that it wasn’t my idea! We were yelling and then she didn’t see the black ice on the road and-!” Emily began to gag, causing Stella to instantly grab a bedpan and hold it under her chin, calmly stroking her back to try and calm her down.

“I told her I hated her for not believing me and now- now she’s going to die and it’s all my fault! I told her I hated her!” Emily was hyperventilating at this point, causing Stella to set the bedpan down and pull her shaking daughter into her arms, gently cupping her head as she embraced her frame.

Emily was reduced to a sobbing, sputtering mess in Stella’s arms, soaking her cranberry shirt with her tears and the occasional stain from her wound where the gauze had fallen.

“Emily you did the right thing.” Stella began, her own eyes overflowing with tears as she stared down at her daughter, feeling her tense up in her arms.

“Your mother and I would always rather you call then put yourself in danger. Mom was probably just scared, but you did the right thing.” Stella tried to instill in her daughter who was still whimpering into her shirt, not sure she’d be able to stop.

“But- this, I caused this! She’s going to die and it’s _my fault_!”

Stella couldn’t bear it, carefully reaching down to get her daughter’s face cupped into her hands, breathing deeply until the young girl found herself calming down a bit, still shuddering.

“This is not your fault, you said it yourself, it was ice.” Stella reiterated firmly, gently hugging her again, the both of them sitting like that in silence as her own mind drifted to Dana’s injuries.

A sudden knock at the door caused Stella to turn, a different doctor entering with a scrub cap tied around her head.

Slowly Stella began to pull away, much to Emily’s alarm, her sobbing intensifying again.

“Please don’t go, mom!” She cried, making Stella purse her lips and cup her chin softly. “I will be right back, I’m just right outside.” She urged, carefully slipping out with the doctor leading her into the small corridor, smiling sympathetically.

“Hi, you must be Stella Gibson-Scully.” She exhaled, the blonde nodding before shaking her hand briefly, shoving them back into her coat pockets as she waited anxiously for the prognosis.

“I’m Doctor Romero and I was just working on your wife,” she began, leaning on the wall tiredly before flipping through a chart that she had under her arm, “we put in some pins to help with her broken ribs, which was the extent of the injuries that we could fix. She has a lot of bruising internally but luckily no internal bleeding. She will be extremely sore for the next few weeks, we should be able to release her tomorrow if everything looks like it’s sitting fine, but I am prescribing two weeks of absolute bed rest.” Stella just nodded as she took in the information, carefully noting it all down.

“Can we see her? If she’s out of surgery?” Stella inquired, the doctor nodding as another physician entered the room to stitch up Emily.

“Of course, I’ll tell the nurse at the front to take you up to see her once she’s done.” The kind doctor smiled, allowing Stella to breathe a sigh of partial relief.

…

Five stitches later Stella wheeled their daughter up to the fifth floor with a nurse leading them, pointing towards the wing of doors on the east hall where Scully was apparently residing. With a polite nod the nurse bustled off, leaving both women outside of room 203, the silence deafening.

“I can’t go in.” Emily whimpered from the chair, nervously searching for her mother’s hand, squeezing it carefully as they stared at the wooden door.

“Emily, your mother isn’t going to be mad at you for this. You have to trust me on this.” Stella frowned, crouching beside the chair to try and comfort her shivering daughter who was now clad in a pair of grey hospital sweats and top.

“Fine.” She muttered, trusting her blonde mother who reached over to kiss her head, carefully pushing the door open for the both of them to enter.

Dana lay coherent in the bed with deep circles under her eyes, breathing painfully from her broken ribs and bruising. However upon seeing her family, her blue irises instantly lit up and filled as they approached.

“Emily- oh my god!” She tried to exclaim, her sudden movements causing a hearty groan to fall from her lips, leaving Stella to clamor towards the gasping woman and set her back into bed.

“Take it easy, the doctor said bed rest.” Stella chastised, pressing a cautious kiss onto her head as she settled back into the bed. Emily sat silently in the chair, unsure of what to do or say as she stared at her mothers. Fear, shame, and embarrassment filling her chest as she began to cry again.

“Emily…” Dana began to weep, but the young girl shook her head as she buried her face into her hands, exhausted sobs spilling from her chest once more. 

“I’m sorry! I don’t hate you! I didn’t mean it, I was just mad! Please- please forgive me!” She sobbed relentlessly, terrified that her mother would turn her away, making the blonde exhale patiently and crouch in front of her, carefully pulling her back into a steady embrace, knowing that she’d be needing tons of these in the following days.

“Shh, baby take a breath.” Stella whispered as Emily buried her eyes into her shoulder, attempting to calm down enough to be coherent.

“Go see mom, it’s okay.” She urged once Emily managed to pull away, her eyes red and swollen from the crying. With a nervous nod she allowed Stella to push her towards the bed, her injured mother reaching over to carefully cup her chin, the both of them covered in bruises and cuts, tender with how they touched one another.

“I’m sorry for getting mad in the first place. You know you can always call us.” Scully wept as well, her daughter bursting into a fit of cries, leaning her head carefully onto her thigh, knowing not to touch her tender and bruised middle or ribs. 

“I love you, and I’m so happy that you’re okay.” Emily wept, her redheaded mother tilting her chin up with a tired finger, carefully regarding the deep laceration on her forehead as she brushed her cheek.

“I love you too. I’m glad you’re safe.” Dana replied, craning her neck to kiss her forehead before glancing at Stella who just beamed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, relief washing over her like a massive wave.

“I’m glad you’re both okay, and I can’t wait to get you both home and take good care of you.” She exhaled, sitting between the both of them on the bed, planting a kiss on Emily’s head before clutching Dana’s hand and pressing one on it’s back side, another one placed on her cheek.

“We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Like always if you have any thoughts or ideas feel free to leave them!:)


End file.
